Blurring Line
by Kal Kally
Summary: An enemy of the Ryodan appeared when Kurapika captured Kuroro and caught them all. A warm emotion was born between them.
1. Default Chapter

Blurring Line  
  
Tutankhamun  
  
Kal: This is a non-English fic of a friend of mine. I translated it and post it here for him. Disclaimer: HxH is neither Tutankhamun's nor mine. Pairing: Kuroro/Kurapika -- Shounen ai.  
  
Chapter 1: Warm Hearts  
  
The car speed up and continued its way on the road. Suddenly it swerved wildly, nearly crashed into some other cars. Other cars on the road honked their horns, but nothing changed.  
  
"Kurapika, get a hold of your self!" A man's voice could be heard from the car. It seemed something very very terrible was happening there. "Senritsu, do something! We must stop him!"  
  
"But if I use the 'Field of Spring', all of us will be affected, including you, the one who hold the wheel. We can't take the risk!" A female voice answered.  
  
Meanwhile on the back seats...  
  
"You won't kill me." Kuroro said. "In the prediction of the girl, none of this was mentioned. Which means I wasn't needed to be warned. In other words, what you're doing now is insignificant."  
  
"What...?!" Kurapika became huge, in them there were now only anger and hatred, all directed to the person sitting next to him, his enemy. "Bastard!"  
  
"You said that again." Kuroro showed no emotions.  
  
Couldn't hold back himself anymore, Kurapika clenched his hand into a fist and raised it up, ready to punch Kuroro's face.  
  
The air suddenly stilled. So strange... It was as if something was going to happen soon... But... what was wrong? Kurapika's eyes still locked with Kuroro's, still wide. Only now the hatred there had subsided, changed to something suspiciously like amazement.  
  
No one wanted to break the eye contact first. Kurapika felt something changed as he continued to stare at Kuroro. No, nothing changed. Still those cold and sharp eyes, full of apathy.  
  
"It hurts my eyes! Stop staring!" Finally, Kuroro spoke up, shattering the silence.  
  
Kurapika startled, turned away sharply. He totally forgot what he intended to do several seconds before. His heart beat faster as if it was dancing in a beautiful and special melody. His shirt began to soak with his sweat. It seemed he'd just realize something he should have never realized. His body didn't followed his command anymore, he felt back onto his seat.  
  
/What have... what have I've just seen...?!/ Kurapika thought. Surprise, shock, and panic held him immobile. /I shouldn't... shouldn't think that he's handsome... like a prince... No, wait! Did I just say handsome?/  
  
"No!"  
  
"Damn it. Stop screaming. What the hell are you doing? Do you want the car window to shatter?" Leorio yelled at him.  
  
Silence again. It was so silent, silent to the point of frustrating.  
  
/Now what? He stops wanting to hit me? Something hit his head, right?/ Kuroro thought. He wished the chainman would keep beating him though. This kind of situation made him uncomfortable and worse, it gave him a strange feeling inside.  
  
/No damn way! I can't have thought like that. I have to revenge for my tribe. What's is this feeling?/ Couldn't believe in his own eyes, Kurapika turned his head to Kuroro. Their eyes met again, but this time not as long as the first time as Kurapika turned away quickly to the car's door. Then he turned back to take a look again, still confused...  
  
... until he got fed up with tossing his head.  
  
Kuroro had never shown this much emotion. He had never frowned. Emotions were something rarely seen in his eyes. But in that moment, he too looked so confused, one of his eyebrow lifted up, his lips slightly parted. /Why staring that much? What the hell does he want to find in me?/  
  
Two other cars followed them from behind, then quickly caught up with them. This interrupted Kuroro's thought. But... he continued thinking anyway...  
  
"Then there's a question. Who are they?"  
  
Several men could be seen behind the glass of those two cars.  
  
"GET ALL OF THEM!" Someone cried very loudly.  
  
The fight happened very quickly. On one side were four people, of whom one chained, one too short, one looked stupid, and one woman with a small car. On one side were about ten or eleven big men and two very modern cars. Add to that fact, Leorio had to drive the car; Senritsu was too shock to untied the safe belt; Kurapika would rather die than let Kuroro go; and Kuroro, well, his nen was blocked. So they all were caught and brought to their enemy's basement.  
  
The basement was a vacant castle on the outskirt of the city. The castle was not very beautiful, in fact, it was not beautiful at all, and its inside was always cold.  
  
"Get in!" One of them shouted. He pushed Senritsu, Leorio into two different cells. He turned to Kurapika and Kuroro and...  
  
"Leader! What would we do? There's now only one cell left." He said.  
  
"Then throw the rest into one, idiot!" His leader just shrugged.  
  
"Should we? I think we should separate them."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. It's obvious that they hate each other. If they killed each other, the ones who would jump on their graves would be us."  
  
So Kurapika and Kuroro were put in the last cell. Together.  
  
"Just leave them there, we will dealt with them tomorrow." The leader ordered.  
  
Night came, the air turned cold to the point of icy. In the cells, where walls, floors were all made of stone, the cold became unbearable.  
  
Kurapika's delicate appearance definitely wasn't supposed to be exposed to the night's icy touch. He sat on a corner, hugging his knees, tried to warm himself, but the warmth was so hard to find. Kuroro sat on the opposite corner, observing Kurapika carefully. Maybe he wanted to know if there was something wrong with the chain guy today.  
  
Surprisingly to both, Kuroro stood up, took off his coat and stretched it out to Kurapika. "Hey, take this. It will make you less cold."  
  
"I don't need pity, especially yours. There's nothing I couldn't bear." Kurapika didn't look up. But then, he couldn't even move a finger, numbed by the cold.  
  
The night was still long, in the air was an intense hostility. Leorio had no problems. He could easily felt asleep whenever and wherever he was. Senritsu had to try her best, but in the end, sleep came to her. Kurapika and Kuroro, however, stay awake all night, they kept on their guard all the time, daring each other to try something with their eyes.  
  
In these underground cells, it's hard to tell the difference between day and night. But they knew day must have come as the enemy returned. They passed Leorio and Senritsu's cells without even looking at their directions and came right into Kuroro's.  
  
"Kuroro, it's time for ya to die!" One of them growled threateningly.  
  
Kuroro's eyes stayed the same, expressionless as usual.  
  
"Then tell me something first. Who are you?"  
  
The leader of the men growled. "You can't have forgotten us. You had killed half of us last month. We're the Silver Eagle."  
  
Kuroro shrug. "Never heard that name."  
  
"Son of a bitch! Then you'll die for sure." The leader screamed in rage.  
  
Shrugging again, Kuroro calmly followed the men, now was the Silver Eagle, into the torture room.  
  
The sound of beating soon filled that placed. "Keep him alive. Don't let him die so soon. I want to watch that son of a bitch suffer." The leader laughed, but soon he had to be disappointed, as Kuroro's face betrayed no emotion. "Bastard! Beat him harder! I *want* him to suffer!" He spat out.  
  
The whips lashing more intensely, each time they met with Kuroro's skin, blood spurted out and painted even the hands and body of his tormentors. Blood only excited them...  
  
"Speak. Where is your group now? How many members?"  
  
Silence answered them, followed by continuous sounds of lashing whips.  
  
They didn't even close the door of the torture room, and from behind the cell's bars, Kurapika could see all what the enemies were doing to Kuroro. Involuntarily, tears fall down from his eyes, somehow made his cheeks burning. Paid to much attention to what happened, he didn't sense what was slowing changing in his heart yet. The small hands grasped the bars tightly as if wanting to break them all... And in his eyes... the color was changing too... How strange, his eyes only turned crimson when faced with spiders and the Ryodan. But then, the color of anger and hatred didn't come in the time he was imprisoned with Kuroro... and now, seeing Kuroro's physical pain, In Kurapika's tear-filled eyes, gray was slowly changing into the color of blood.  
  
Fire of wrath was burning brightly in those beautiful eyes of a son of the Kuruta's tribe.  
  
Finally, the sick game came to an end. "I've just seen fresh blood of the Ryodan's leader. We will continue tomorrow, I don't want the game to finish too early." The leader said and gestured his men to pushed Kuroro back into the cell. Kuroro fall down on the cold stone, behind him, the footsteps became smaller then completely faded.  
  
"KURORO!" Kurapika rushed to him.  
  
"Couldn't you leave me alone for a second? Don't you see what I've just gone through? Don't tell me you want to get your revenge when I'm in this state?" Kuroro grumbled, somewhat confused that his enemy actually showing care for him.  
  
Kurapika tore from his own shirt some trips without thought and used them to dress Kuroro's wound. Kuroro was just too surprise to think coherently about that.  
  
"Why?" Kuroro looked at Kurapika questioningly.  
  
"Because I want to. Only I will be the one who kill you, not anyone else. Now, you must not die yet." He continued to make the bandages.  
  
The day passed in silence. The Silver Eagle returned twice more, each time with violence and malice directed to only Kuroro. Time flied so fast. Did night come yet, maybe, as the torches the men left after their last visit were going out, the cold and darkness returned to the cells. After a while, from the thick stone wall and floor to the air, all seemed to be freezing under a layer of ice.  
  
This night was just like last night. Kurapika sat in the familiar corner again, hugging his knees. From the other corner, Kuroro was watching him, but this time, with a whole new different reason. He wondered why he had never noticed how beautiful the boy was.  
  
"Just take my coat." Kuroro took off his coat again.  
  
"I said I don't need your pity." Kurapika's voice was small, he was too exhausted by a long icy day without food and water.  
  
"You don't need to act so mightily. You used at least half of your coat to dress my wound, didn't you? This cell was too cold, you want to die before getting your revenge?" Kuroro sighed and walked to Kurapika, he draped his coat over Kurapika's body without getting the boy's permission.  
  
This time, it was Kuroro's turn to feel the cold.  
  
The night seemed to never end...  
  
"Hey... your coat is too large, only me in it would not bring any warmth..."  
  
Kuroro stared at his enemy in amazement. Kurapika's voice had never been so gentle, at least never been so gentle with him, it was so different from the harsh voice he heard on the car. A thought pop out in his head, he smiled.  
  
Kuroro got closer to Kurapika, he took his coat and draped it over both of them. His arms wrapped around Kurapika and he let the boy rest against him. Warmth seemed to radiate from Kuroro's body. It brought to Kurapika such a strange feeling of security. Slowly, he fell into a dreamless sleep in Kuroro's embrace...  
  
The cold of the night still freezing everything. But in a cell under the ground of an old castle, there were two hearts burning with a nameless emotion that was new to both of them. Each one feeling the warmth from the other slowly melted the invisible ice around them and even the ice surrounding their souls. The most horrifying night hand turned into the most peaceful night for them and for them alone.  
  
..............  
  
"Argh! S-o c-o-l-d...!" A groan could be heard from the cell nearby...  
  
Darkness still ruled everything else, but inside both of their hearts, dawn was coming.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Blurring Line  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Warm and peaceful, those sensations were what Kurapika first felt when he woke up. For a moment, he thought of staying this way forever, but then he forced himself to open his eyes. The cell was so dark, the only dim light came from a source outside the cell. The source of the light might be a torch, as he had seen one of the men who imprisoned them carried it inside the cell in their last visit.  
  
He closed his eyes again and sighed happily. He wondered how long it had been since he last slept this peaceful? No nightmare. No waking up in the middle of the night, sleeping clothes soaked with sweat. It was so long since he last felt the warmth of human?  
  
Kuroro...  
  
Kurapika startled, his eyes snapped open. A painful cry escaped his throat as memories of last night came back in a rush. The memories were like a storm, blowing away the last trace of peacefulness.  
  
He felt himself slightly trembling, not because of the icy air in the cell but because of a vague emotion slowly building up. Kurapika didn't know if it was happiness or it was despair.  
  
Within him, there seemed to exist a Kurapika that was choking with laughter while another Kurapika screaming through tears. Fate was so ironic. After all of those long years of hatred and pain, finally he found someone who returned to him the peace of his soul. But the one whose arms were wrapping around him was also the one who had robbed him that peace. The leader of Genei Ryodan. The Spider.  
  
Kuroro was enemy. He had murdered every one in the Kuruta Tribe and made Kurapika's childhood a living hell. Crimson reflected in those gray eyes, but quickly faded. Panic, Kurapika broke out of Kuroro's hold and sat up abruptly. He didn't dare to look at Kuroro; instead, he embraced himself and tried to recall the painful memories. All of which he could remember was only warmth though. He desperately searched in his mind for the old anger only to end up with a soft, tender feeling.  
  
"Wake up already?" Kuroro sat up beside Kurapika, his hair letting loose and slightly tousled. The bruises on his face hadn't faded yet.  
  
Kurapika quickly stood up and walked to the opposite wall.  
  
"I have no intention of biting you or making you my meal." Kuroro smirked. 'But it didn't mean that I don't want to' He silently added.  
  
Silence fell upon him. Kurapika bit his lips and turned away. His heart urged him to come back to Kuroro's arms. His mind told him to use Kuroro as a hostage to rescue Gon and Killua. Torn between them, he felt so lost.  
  
Thoughts of Gon and Killua made him startled. Sunlight didn't get through the thick stone of the walls to come into these cells so he didn't know if it was night or day. How long did he slept?  
  
Another minute here meant more danger he put to Gon and Killua. Panic returned. Newborn fear mixed with the old one not faded yet shattered the last of his usual calmness.  
  
"Want to fight your way out?" Kuroro asked, then he shrugged. "You'll only waste your effort."  
  
"Shut up." Kurapika snapped. He leaned to the wall of the cell and thought quickly. The situation was very bad. His enemies outnumbered him obviously. Kuroro couldn't use his nen. He couldn't use his chain to fight against those men. Leorio... Kurapika sighed, well, he didn't expect much from Leorio.  
  
But still he couldn't abandon Gon and Killua. They were his friends. Not just friends, Gon, Killua and Leorio were his only true friends. Kurapika exhaled sharply, making up his mind and stood up. Even without the chain, his nen level must be enough to defeat all of his current enemies.  
  
"I've told you it's useless," Kuroro said nonchalantly as if reading his mind, "Before you do something stupid, look at your hands first."  
  
Kurapika startled. A new fear crept up. He had an idea of what Kuroro wanted to mention, but so afraid to find out. Willing himself to raise his hands, Kurapika looked at them. A nen-controlling device in the form of a ring was set on his wrist. "How..." Kurapika was too surprised to finish his sentence.   
  
"Of course they make you wearing that."  
  
"When?" Kurapika swirled around and stared at Kuroro.  
  
"When you were sleeping." Kuroro's voice betrayed no emotion as if nothing had happened.  
  
Anger started to rebuild inside Kurapika, a flash of crimson reflected in his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up? And why don't you have this damn device on you?"   
  
"Why must I wake you up? And if you want to know, thank to you, I obviously can't use my power. If they can't see that then they're worse fools than they already are. Well, they thought that they don't need to lock my nen."  
  
"You--" Kurapika nearly screamed. He wanted to kill Kuroro right away, but how strange, his eyes didn't change into the crimson shade. He also didn't feel the familiar hatred when facing with anything related to spider. "Forget it." He grit his teeth and tried to take off the device, but he found himself unable to no matter how hard he tried. "I'll fight them anyway." He said stubbornly.  
  
"And then you get killed," Kuroro said in the same emotionless tone, "and your precious friends will get killed too, just because of your stupidity and the condition to use the chain only against Ryodan."  
  
"How do you know?" Kurapika froze.   
  
Kuroro burst out laughing, the tension in the air didn't seem to get to him at all. "You don't hide your secret so well, I must say. Just by observing you when we were caught, I understand everything."  
  
Kurapika bit his lips so hard that blood oozed out and trickled down his chin. He didn't expect things to turn out this way. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't even force himself to get angry with Kuroro. The man had been right in every word.  
  
Kuroro stood up and headed toward him. Kurapika stepped back until his back met the wall. He wasn't scared of Kuroro; it was himself that made Kurapika afraid.  
  
Wiped away the blood on Kurapika's lips, Kuroro smiled. Kurapika couldn't make out if it was a gentle, true smile or a wicked one. All what he knew was that he wanted to run away, to escape, anything to hide from the man standing so close to him. "Now, the only way for you to save those two brats is to untie the chain around my heart." Kuroro did say it gently.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

AN1: I forgot to say that the fic I translated is only chapter 1 of this fic. Its name was "Warm Heart". With my friend's approval, I developed the plot of that fic into this fic: "Blurring Line".

AN2: I'm sorry for this chapter to be so long. Although from chapter 2, it's my fic but it's still translating. And I'm very bad with translating what I wrote. I think the next chapters would not take much time, for I've realized that writing straight in English is much pleasant than writing in my language, then translate it. ^^

Chapter 3

Kal Kally

  
  


"Now, the only way for you to save those two brats is to untie the chain around my heart." Kuroro did say it gently.

  
"Never." Kurapika snarled.  
  
"You have no other choice. Time does not wait for you. Genei Ryodan does not wait for you." Kuroro's hand traveled down Kurapika's cheek and lingered on the warm skin. As if his body was acting on its own will, Kurapika leaned to the touch. It's so warm. The warmth was returning. Invisible fire was burning in every of his veins.

  
"But..." Kurapika whispered. 

"Sometimes, you cannot say the word 'but'." Kuroro's voice became huskier. He tilted Kurapika's chin up and leaned down, placing on those lips a passionate kiss.

Kurapika froze. Thoughts of jerking back, of struggling against his enemy's hold fled through his mind, but couldn't stay in it even for only a single second. Like following a dream, he wrapped his arms around Kuroro's neck and returned the kiss with the same passion.

"So? Have you decided yet? I won't harm you or the other two. I even will find a way to save the two brats." Kuroro said after releasing him and straightened up. "The only problem is if you believe me or not."

Hatred was fading really fast even though Kurapika had tried so hard to cling to it. The whirlwind of mixed emotions started to overwhelm him. He had to lean heavily to the wall. If not for its support, he might have crumbled to the floor right after Kuroro's lips parted his. 

"Don't forget that my nen has been locked." He said.

"A nen-locking device prevented the nen of a nen user from being used. To untie the chain around my heart, your nen will be forced out, so does it matter if your nen has been locked or not?"

"No, it doesn't matter." Kurapika looked down and forced the words out with much difficult. He looked up at Kuroro, his eyes strangely huge, almost sending a silent beg. "Do I really not have any other choice?"

  
"No. You don't."  
  
"Chain Jail Release." Kurapika whispered, and instantly felt his power being sucked out of his body very fast to break a chain that was created to be never broken.

The moment the chain left Kuroro's heart was also the moment when Kurapika's strength all left him. Fortunately, Kuroro was there to let him fall into his arms. Kuroro gently placed him down near the wall. "Good boy. Isn't it easier for both of us?" The question wasn't answered as he was drained to the point it hurt to make any noise.

Light flared at the entrance of the cells, followed by many footsteps. "In time." Kuroro said, more like to himself than to Kurapika. He straightened up and walked to the center of the cell. Standing there facing the cell's door and folding his arms, he waited calmly for his captors.

The Silver Eagle stormed inside. There were five of them. Where the rest were, Kuroro didn't care. It was still strange somehow that they had managed to capture him for a night but he still didn't have a single impression who they were and what he had to do with them in the past. After all, if his nen hadn't been locked by the chain, they would have all buried deep under the ground by now.  

  
"Have you prepared for your death? This time, we'll wipe out that smirk of yours and let you die slowly, and painfully." One of the men threatened.

"What a pity. Today I have no intention to enjoy your beating." Kuroro said calmly.

Kurapika only watched the fight, leaning heavily to the wall. This was the first time he had to break a chain he created. He hadn't even known before that breaking such a chain was possible. The effort of that process seared out his strength. He could barely open his eyes, fighting now was just out of the question.

  
Kuroro didn't even use his nen. Kurapika couldn't help but admiring the criminal. Even in a hand-to-hand fighting with that many people, Kuroro was still in the upper hand. He even had a feeling that Kuroro was only toying with those people.

  
His thoughts were interrupted as one of the Silver Eagle's members grabbed his arm and lifted him up off the ground forcefully. The sharp claws on the man's hand dug into his arm, sending a wave of pain through his brain. Blood trickled down his arm, but Kurapika didn't know that. The sudden movement made his head spin.

"And you, you must be another toy of that bastard." The man said with disgust. "Just another whore. I don't know why we went through all the trouble to bring you here. Why don't you just die to save us trouble?"

  
Those words made Kurapika nearly explode with anger. He used his free hand to strike at the side of the man's head while kicking at the man's legs. His plan was using pain to make the other release the hold on his arm, but he didn't expect that all his strength seemed to have left him. All of his attacks were so weak that they only got a wince, and fury from his captor.

"You--" The man snarled in rage. Claw appeared on his other hand, it seemed to be made of nen. Kurapika saw the murder in the man's eyes and tensed. Still, he didn't expect the pain that shook his body as the sharp claw tore through the flesh on his side, cracking his rib. Kurapika didn't hear his own scream as the man flung him to the bars of the cell.

Kurapika coughed up blood. He tried to push himself up, but collapsed. The pain on his side was bad enough, but it seemed it could still be worse, as his head ached like someone constantly using hammer to hit on it. 

He heard the man satisfied laugh and gritted his teeth, but unable to do anything. Suddenly, the laugh stopped. Kurapika didn't understand at first, but then he realized.

The level of Kuroro's nen was rocketing.

Pain from his wound and exhaustion of having to break a chain nearly immobiled Kurapika. He could only lie on the ground, blinking at the mist before his eyes. Behind that mist, the fight went on, but even with his eyes open, Kurapika only caught glimpses of it.

A violet aura covered Kuroro. On his hand appeared a book. The book's page automatically flipped until it flipped to a page that Kuroro desired.

"Chain Jail!"

From the hand that wasn't holding the book, five chains stretched out in five directions, wrapped themselves around the Silver Eagle and tied them up firmly. Kuroro hold the chains in his hand and lift them in front of him. A cruel smiled appeared on his lips.

"Now, let's see who will die."

Kurapika subconsciously clenched his fist. The technique that he had to gone through much pain and training to attain was copied so easily. Even as he was furious, Kurapika must still admit that Kuroro was using his technique at a level he had never been able to reach.

  
He tried to push himself up again, but failed. It seemed the claws had poison. It wasn't only pain that tortured him, but all of his senses were turning numb. Kurapika tried to focus on the fight, but in the end, he gave up and submitted himself to darkness.

  
Screams and begs of the dying men didn't moved Kuroro. The sounds of breaking bone were only like music to his eyes. The chains continued to tighten theirs hold until all screams and groans vanished. When the chains disappeared, on the floor were only five corpses.

Kuroro stepped over the corpse indifferently. He walked to the two other cell, the violet aura and the book both didn't vanish. He let Senritsu out first, then entered Leorio's cell.

As predicted, Leorio jumped to his feet. "How can you escape? And where is Kurapika?"

"Leave here." Kuroro ordered.

Leorio tried to punch him, but Kuroro dodged easily. "I only repeat once more time. I promised to let you live. So you will live. But..." Kuroro warned. "Don't stand on my way. I won't kill you, but I can make you crave for death. Leave here."

"Never." Leorio clenched his fist, trying to get over his own fear. "I won't leave here without Kurapika."

  
"Kurapika will be safe."  
  
"Liar. As if I didn't know--"

"Leorio." Senritsu's voice cut off Leorio's words. "He won't harm Kurapika. Do what he says."

  
"But..."  
  
A low laugh from Kuroro startled both of them. "Time to think is over. Now it's no longer your choice."

The book on his hand opened and flipped pages on his own. Kuroro lifted his other hand and covered Leorio and Senritsu in a white, pale light. In front of each person appeared a huge eye. Kuroro nodded, and the light swept through their memories, burning away everything that had happened since they got captured.

When the light faded, Leorio and Senritsu clashed to the ground, unconscious. The violet aura surrounding Kuroro faded too, and the book vanished. Kuroro broke the nen-control device on both of them, then returned to his old cell.

He gathered Kurapika into his arms gently, trying not to hurt the boy further. Then with his unexpected prize, he left that dark place.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The first thing Kurapika was aware of when he woke up was that whatever he was lying on wasn't the hard cold floor of that cell. He slightly opened his eyes. A weak breeze rushed by, breathing on his face the salty smell usually found near the sea. Here was so peaceful.

"So you wake up." He heard a familiar voice.

He was fully awake now. Kurapika jolted up, but immediately cried out in pain and fell back. The wound on his left side hurt so much that it made him feel dizzy.  
Kuroro approached the bed and helped him to sit up. For a second, Kurapika thought of struggling, but found himself lack the strength to, so he just leaned to Kuroro's chest for support, breathing heavily.

"Kuroro… " He said uncertainly.

  
"Yes, it's me. Don't strain yourself too hard. You've been wounded badly."

Kurapika looked around. The nen-locking device wasn't on his wrist anymore. He was staying on a quite large, well-decorated and full-of-light room. All the furniture was old and expensive-looking. The whole wall on his left was made of glass, allowing him to take a good view of the scene outside. The balcony and beautiful seashore were bathed in the sunlight. With the blue, almost cloudless sky and the sounds of waves clashing to the shore, it was so much like a peaceful day in the life of a normal guy. 

That peacefulness was so charming. Kurapika wanted nothing more than just enjoyed it and stayed in the warm embrace of the strong arms around him forever. But then, the life of a hunter had never been normal, especially when that hunter happened to be around the infamous Genei Ryodan's leader.

"Where am I?" Kurapika forced himself to ask.

"You're staying at my house."

  
"You… What's the meaning of this?!?" He jerked out of Kuroro's hold, only to gasp and clutch his side as pain exploded.

  
Kuroro sighed and helped him to sit against the large pillow at the head of the bed. "Don't worry. I won't trick you. I always keep my promise."

"But Ryodan..."  
"You're the only one except me that knows about this place. Even the members of Ryodan don't know." Kuroro answered.

It was definitely a surprise. Kurapika never thought of this. "Because you don't trust Ryodan?"

Kuroro caressed his hair gently. "It's not about trusting or not trusting. To survive, you have to think of preparation for every possible situation. When you are pushed in to a corner, when you helplessly feel that there's no way out for you, you'll see how happy it is to have a place to hide, and…"

The man stood up and walked to the glass wall. He watched the seashore for a few second, then turned back to Kurapika and smiled, not the normal cold and emotionless smirk, but a rare true smile.

"Don't you think this place is so peaceful? It doesn't need to be tainted by blood and death."

Kurapika couldn't say a word, being held captive by that smile. He had never seen Kuroro like this. Kuroro let his hair loose, and didn't wear his coat. He didn't look like a cold-blooded criminal anymore; in fact, he looked like a handsome, but normal man. Behind him, the color of the sky and sea melt into each other in to a perfect shade of blue that was brightened by sunlight. Kuroro seemed to be framed in that pure light.   
Vaguely Kurapika felt he was seeing another side of Kuroro, a side that was hidden deeply behind the mask of a criminal. In Kuroro's eyes at that moment, there was neither deadly anger nor icy apathy. Fleeting through it was something so much like wistfulness. The smile, and the emotion in those eyes didn't last for long, but they were enough to make Kurapika's frozen heart started to melt.

"What?" Kuroro asked. "You've been staring at me. What troubles you?"

Realizing that he had been staring at Kuroro, Kurapika quickly adverted his eyes. "Nothing, just thinking."

Kuroro returned to his side and sat on the bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Oh right," Kuroro smiled. "Of course the chain-guy doesn't want to show me what he is thinking. How can I forget?"

His face darkened at the word "chain". Kurapika grasped the front of Kuroro's shirt and pulled the man nearer. "You don't even have to use nen to win that battle, so why copying my chain? Why don't use something else?"

 "Why must I use something else?" Kuroro lifted his eyebrows. "Your chain is interesting, and while you slept in that cell, you slipped out some interesting information, and you even helped me to complete all the steps."

"What?" Kurapika shuttered. "I… I would never…"

"With the help of me, you did. Getting information from someone doesn't need that person being aware, or else my book would contain only few pages."

"You--" He nearly exploded with anger. "I'll--"

"Will what?" Kuroro challenged. "What will you do? Kiss me?"

Kurapika suddenly was aware of how near Kuroro was, the man's words breathed warm on his face. He released Kuroro's shirt hastily and turned away, blushing. "Don't joke like that."

"But then, did I joke?" Kuroro grasped his chin and turned his head back. Kurapika could only stared with wide eyes as the man leaned closer and…

… and the phone rang.

He hastily pushed Kuroro away. The man frowned, but then shrugged and stood up. He picked the mobile phone up and threw it to Kurapika.  
It was his phone, Kurapika noted as he caught it. He brought it to his ear.

"You're the chain guy, aren't you?" At the other end of the line was an unfamiliar voice.

He nearly dropped the phone, feeling fear grip his heart. Calling him that could only be his enemies. He answered reluctantly, "What are you saying? Who are you?"

"You know fully well who we are. You have our leader. We have your two little friends. Are you willing to sacrifice those two?" 

  
The iron hands around his heart tightened their hold as he realized the situation he was in. "Call tomorrow." He said hastily without thinking and switched off the phone. It rang again, but he didn't answer. After a while, the rings died down. 

  
Kurapika grasped the phone so tightly that it looked like he wanted to destroy the poor thing. He glanced at Kuroro. The man was still standing by the wall, staring at him without saying a word.

The chained around Kuroro's heart had been untied. Kurapika knew he had no chance to win Kuroro now, not when his wound was still throbbing and his nen was exhausted. Kuroro wasn't his hostage anymore. By the look of it, he was the one that was held captive. But if he abandoned Gon and Killua… Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut. Even in front of death, he wasn't afraid; but now, he couldn't deny that his fear had doubled. What could he do now to save his friends when he wasn't sure of his chance to save himself?

  
Kuroro remained silent, only watching Kurapika. He knew what the boy thought, but he didn't speak, only waiting. He had made a promise, and he would never break it. Kurapika only needed to ask.

After a long time, Kurapika dropped the phone he was holding and looked up at Kuroro. He knew he had no right to ask Kuroro for anything, but at that moment, he desperately needed someone to guide him, to tell him what to do. No words were spoken, but Kurapika's eyes were telling much more than words could say. Kuroro could see in them clearly Kurapika's wordless begs.

In another day, Kuroro would have turned his back and walked away. In another day, he would have killed anyone who dared to ask him for anything. But at that moment, for some reasons he didn't know, he couldn't stand even just the thought of hurting this person.

Kuroro sighed, then picked up the phone and threw it onto the table. "Don't think about it. Just rest, worrying is not good for your wounds."

"But…" Kurapika's voice was close to a sob. "But what about my friends? You said…"

"I don't lie, but first, you need rest. You've been injured badly, and poisoned too. Right now, you couldn't do anything." Kuroro said and walked to the door. "I will leave you alone now."

"I don't care! If you really want to help me, you won't hesitate like that!" Kurapika jumped out of the bed. Immediately a wave of dizziness ran through his head, together with the terrible pain from the wound on his side. He crashed to the floor, the impact stun him momentarily. Blood oozed out from his wound and his mouth, but he wasn't aware of it.

  
Sadness reflected in Kuroro's eyes. He returned and gathered Kurapika to his arms. Putting the boy back to the bed, he caressed the blond hair gently. "Look, you've made your wound worse."

Kurapika tried his best to hold back the moans. Kuroro wanted to change the bandage on his wound, but he patted the man's hands away. "I don't need your sympathy."

Kuroro frowned. "I do not sympathy you."

"Stop it. Don't play the hypocrite. I'm not a toy for you to play in whatever way you wanted. I'd rather die before that happens."

Violet light suddenly flared around Kuroro as the book appeared on his hand. Even though Kurapika managed to look indifferent, somewhere deep in his heart, there was a silent sob. A beautiful dream… but finally, the dream was over. Now it was time to end everything. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

To his surprise, the pain slowly faded. A warm sensation spread from the wound, giving him energy, easing away exhaustion. Kurapika opened his eyes in amazement. Hanging from Kuroro's hand the Healing Chain.

The wound had disappeared. Kuroro closed the book; both the chain and the violet light disappeared at once.

Kurapika gingerly pushed himself up. His movement wasn't painful like before, but his nen level was still terribly low. "Why…"" He couldn't finish the question. The physical wound had been healed, but the wound on his heart started to ache.

"The poison has got into your system, but it's not really dangerous. All you need is a good rest, and you'll fully recover. Well, it'll take time for your nen to get to its old level too." Kuroro answered. "Now, it's your choice. You can believe me and stay here until you get rid of the poison, or you can leave to try to save your friends. I won't stop you. So, what do you choose? Would you stay here?"

Kurapika was silent.

"I'll take it as an accept."

"What should I say tomorrow," Kurapika asked quietly, so quietly that Kuroro almost missed it, "when they call back…"

"Think of it when tomorrow comes." Kuroro placed a kiss on his forehead and walked out. "Now, lie down and rest, or you can walk down stair and enjoy the environment if you want."

"Where are you going?"

  
Kuroro stopped at the door. "Prepare lunch for us."

"What?"

  
"Are you deaf? Prepare. Lunch."

  
For a whole long minute, Kurapika just sat there stunned, couldn't believe in what he just heard. He couldn't help wondering if he could survive to see tomorrow.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kal Kally

It would have been a perfect romantic dinner, Kurapika thought as he stepped into the room and took a look at the surroundings. The room was well decorated. With one glance, he could tell its furniture was ancient and very expensive. But what was most impressive about the room lied in its style. The dark shades of black and crimson of the walls and most furniture blended into each other very well, creating an effect of allure and mystery. The room was brightened up by the light from the candles on the table at the middle of the room.

He had discovered one more side of Kuroro today. Kurapika had never thought that a person like Kuroro could possess such a sense of style and beauty. A dry chuckle escaped his lips. For a moment, he even thought that under the aloof mask, Kuroro might be a delicate being.

Such a ridiculous idea, Kurapika thought as he stepped to the table. Even though he had learnt earlier at lunch that Kuroro could be damn good at cooking when the man wanted to, he still got speechless as his eyes landed on the table. Everything looked so good and delicious. One would think a professional cook, not a criminal, prepared this.

Kuroro hadn't been here yet, so he moved to stand by a large open window. Such a beautiful night it was. The sea was calm. Faintly, Kurapika heard the sound of waves clashing to the shore and felt the salty breeze tapping on his face. Such a peaceful night.

Kurapika looked up and saw the golden moon on the dark sky. For some reasons, the moon looked so sad, so lonely, even if it was surrounded by thousands of twinkling stars. He sighed as his eyes returned to the Earth. There was no point in letting himself slipping further away from reality.

Kuroro still hadn't come, and the man was the one that insisted on this dinner in the first place. Kurapika started to feel uneasy, and suspicion slowly made its way back to him. How could he forget? He wasn't here to enjoy the company of a friend, or a lover. He was here to confront an enemy. There was no place for romance in the life of people like him. There was no place for trust in a world where people must lie and trick to survive.

Where was Kuroro? What if the man was connecting with the Genei Ryodan, and all of this display was only a trap? His hand subconsciously pressed on his heart. It hurt. To know that he was falling for his enemy's gentle treatment was painful enough, yet to know that tenderness was only a lie was excruciating.

"Spare your brain of unnecessary thoughts," said a voice behind him, "thinking too much won't do anything good for your current condition."

His heart stopped for a second, then Kurapika scowled and turned around, intended to throw back a retort. However, all words died on his lips as he stared at the other. Kuroro clad only in black and let his black loose. There was nothing in him that reminded Kurapika of light and purity, but in the glows of candles, all malice had lost on his face. Indeed, Kuroro did look like an angel. 'A fallen angel', Kurapika added silently.

"Why are you still standing there?" Kuroro asked and approached him.

Kurapika tensed, feeling like a trapped animal. His mind told him to strike, whispering to him that Kuroro was only either trying to use him or toying with his thoughts. But as Kuroro's eyes continued to drown him in their depth, the voice of his mind became more distant, and more distant, then faded.

"Come here", Kuroro said and offered Kurapika his hand.

"I'm not a woman." Kurapika scowled, but accepted the other's hand and let himself be guided back to the table.

The dinner was spent in silent. Kurapika focused only on his plates. He didn't dare to look up, as he could feel the intense of Kuroro's eyes on him all the time. At some point during the dinner, the feeling became too unbearable. Kurapika snapped his head up in annoyance. He looked at the other accusingly, but as predicted, he met Kuroro's eyes, immediately froze and turned away.

"Why don't you have anything?" Kurapika asked quietly. "You plate wasn't even touched."

Lifting his glass and taking a sip of red wine, Kuroro only smiled a half-hearted smile. His eyes still didn't left Kurapika. Kurapika started to feel his anger rising up. "Answer me, dammit! And stop staring at me!"

"Why must I stop?" Kuroro just said, "Only you can fulfill this hunger I feel."

Catching the innuendo, Kurapika blushed. "You're talking nonsense."

"And besides, all of this was made specially for you, and only for you."

This sentence, Kurapika had heard before. A wave of sadness hit him hard; he dropped his folk, having lost his appetite.

"What's wrong?" Kuroro frowned.

"I... you make me thought of a departure meal." Kurapika murmured.

"A what?"

"A departure meal. In my land, there's a tradition that whenever someone has to leave the clan to go far away, the whole family would gather and hold a departure meal to say goodbye to that person, and express their love for him. Sometimes, it's the whole tribe, which depends on the position of that person in the clan. The meal is made for that person alone, so usually, only that person would eat, others just watch him silently."

"How does it feel?"

"Sad, feeling almost as if everyone knew that it was the last time they could see their beloved one." Kurapika said, feeling his voice break. He totally missed the sadness that clouded Kuroro's eyes momentarily.

"I see." Suddenly Kuroro's voice turned cold. "So that's why you survive."

"What?"

"I was wondering why that tribe still has a survival left. We have cleared that region so thoroughly that even grass wouldn't be able to grow there!"

"Shut up! How dare you!" Kurapika screamed and sprang to his feet. He called his nen, but then stared at his hand in disbelief as no chain formed.

"You haven't recovered yet, remember?" Kuroro said at his side. Kurapika froze, didn't expect the other to move that fast. Before he could gain back his sense and react, Kuroro grabbed his upper arm and pulled him hard. His back slammed at the other chest. Kuroro's hand moved up to wrap around his throat threateningly, while the other hand pressed at his abdomen, held him immobile.

"Where is your perfect self-control now?" Kuroro's voice was mocking. "Why did you lose it? Scarlet eyes? Are you afraid of me?"

"Release me!" Kurapika cried and struggled, but even when he was at his best, his physical strength didn't match that of Kuroro.

"Why must I?" There was a faint laughter that sent shivers down his spines. "Do you know how you drive me crazy? After so many years of feeling nothing, wanting no one, suddenly you appear and make me feel. Well, are you going to take responsibility now?"

Kurapika's anger was slowly changing into panic as he felt the hand on this throat tighten and the other slide under his shirt. To his horror, the feeling of Kuroro caressing his skin sent flashes of guilty pleasure through his brain. Against his will, his struggle ceased. "You wouldn't dare!" His threat was cut off by a gasp as Kuroro's hand either accidentally or purportedly brushed over his nipple.

"Would I?" Kuroro sneered. Kurapika winced as the man grasped a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, making their eyes lock. "Don't you know how vulnerable you're right now?"

Kuroro's eyes was glittering a strange light. Kurapika was surprised to find there was no malice, just hunger, and something else, something much more frightening.

"Why can't you look at me with only fear?" Those eyes hardened, and the next second, Kurapika's back hit the floor hard. His tongue tasted of blood, as he must have bitten his lips in the effort to muffle a scream. Pain radiated through his body from his side. Kurapika tried to sit up, but failed, as he was still dizzy from the sudden impact.

In his condition, Kurapika had no chance to get away when Kuroro joined him onto the floor, holding both his wrists up with one hand while keeping him imprison under the man's weight. "Get off me." Kurapika cried and tried to struggle harder, but only for a short moment as every move created burning pain. It felt like someone was stabbing him at his side again and again.

Kuroro leaned up, his lips warm on the other's neck, sucking the skin there, mindless of Kurapika's painful cries. "Are you feeling helpless yet?" Kuroro whispered. His mouth found the front of Kurapika's shirt, and the next moment, the sound of tearing clothes filled the room, shocked Kurapika into losing all his fight.

Suddenly the room was thrown into darkness. The only light was weak, coming from the stars and the moon that was now hovering above the line separated the sea and the sky. It took Kurapika a moment to realize all the candle had been burnt out. Kuroro paused, but then laughed. "Just when I needed. Isn't it more fun, chain guy?"

It wasn't fun, and it wasn't pleasant. The remaining of his clothes felt damp at his side, and Kurapika didn't have to see with his own eyes to know that the cloth there must have been soaked with blood. While he knew his technique enough to be sure that the Healing chain should have healed the wound completely, the pain radiated from there was too real to be denied. His eyes stung, all thought left his mind, leaving only terror and some kind of pain at the betrayal of his trust. Moonlight was spreading across the floor, slashing at darkness. Kurapika knew it must have framed his face with its dim brightness too, but above him, Kuroro's face remained hidden in darkness. This made him feel more vulnerable than ever.

"Please stop. You're hurting me." A whimper escaped his lips before he was aware of it. Kurapika turned his head away in shame, a tear slip out of his closed eyes and trailed to the floor.

Kuroro had stopped. The stronger man didn't move like he was frozen, his body tense. "What did you just say?" His voice was low and devoid of all emotions.

There was no way that he would repeat those shameful words again. Kurapika bit his lips and tried to hold on to his useless pride. "Go on. What are you waiting? Rape me if you wish, but I'll never summit to you. One day I'll eventually kill you." His words came out weak and trembling, much different from the harsh threat he wanted them to be.

Silence passed, then something wet and cold touch his cheek. The iron hold on his wrists was taken off at the same time. Kurapika blinked and looked up, but all what he could see was a dark shadow looming over him.

Another water drop... was it...?

Before anything could really form in Kurapika's head, Kuroro rolled away from him. He tried to push himself up and saw the criminal sitting with his back turned to him, his face hidden in his hand.

"Kuroro..." Kurapika hesitatingly touch the other's back. Somehow this silent, sad-looking Kuroro was far more depressing than the aggressive Kuroro of just a minute ago. "Kuroro?" He repeated, as the other didn't answer.

"Did I hurt you?" The voice was so faint that it was nearly lost in the sounds of wind and waves outside.

Kurapika didn't know how to answer. It did hurt. His body hurt like hell, and his mind was still torn with the image of a gentle Kuroro still carved into his memories. But as he listened to Kuroro's pained voice, he knew he couldn't say the truth. "No..." Kurapika looked down at his fingers and whispered.

"Liar." Kuroro laughed softly, his laughter full of bitterness.

"Why suddenly are you this way?" Kurapika rested his forehead on the other's back, feeling his own bitterness rising. "Why are you so hostile in one moment, then so nice to me in the next? Why acting as if you care?" It horrified him to find that his voice was shaking, but Kurapika couldn't help it. He blinked rapidly, trying not to cry, but soon tear fell, wetting his check and Kuroro's shirt. "Why don't you just hurt me, use me and let me have a reason to hate you? God, you have taken away from me enough already. This hatred is all what I have left. Why must you come and rob me of this last thing?"

Kuroro moved. Kurapika looked up to see the man had turned round. Kuroro wordlessly pulled him to his lap and let him rest against the man's strong chest. He tilted Kurapika's head up and kissed away the tears on his cheeks. It was hard to believe that the leader of the Genei Ryodan could possess such gentleness.

"I didn't mean it." Kuroro said sadly. "I always thought that people like us should never have feelings like this. But since I met you..."

"Stop." Kurapika whispered. Every of Kuroro's words hurt. They hurt so much, as even if his mind was screaming at him to stay alert in the presence of an enemy, his heart believed, or longed to believe that those words were real.

"All the things I have done..." Kuroro continued, ignoring Kurapika weak attempt. "Killing, stealing, destroying, losing myself to darkness... I have never really considered any of them a crime... but I think I have committed my first crime today."

"Kuroro... don't... that's enough..." Kurapika choked on his old tears. He knew what Kuroro was going to say. He craved for it, but still, he held onto a childish thought that if Kuroro didn't say anything, everything would still be the same, and they would be back to hating each other.

The arms around him tightened. The pain from his must-be-reopen wound was still throbbing, and the world started to spin. That was hardly important though. Not when Kuroro's words were still floating into his mind, hurting and awakening the part of his heart that had been turned into stone a long time ago. "I knew we aren't born for each other, yet I still... My heart aches for you. My thoughts keep returning to you. If this hunger is what people call love, then I think I have fallen hard. I think I love..."

And I too, Kurapika thought. He wanted to say something, but words couldn't form between his ragging breaths. In the end, he gave up trying and leaned up to wrap his arms around the other's neck. His lips locked with the other's in a passionate kiss. For a short moment, both physical and emotional pain faded as he simply enjoyed this closeness with Kuroro, and let the kiss say what he couldn't.

Kurapika wasn't aware when the kiss broke. He heard Kuroro calling his name from somewhere distant, but he couldn't even will his half-closed eyes to open. He felt himself falling, but then, since the day his tribe were murdered and their eyes were stolen, he had always been falling. Only that this time, there were strong arms catching him and supporting him. Was it a crime to enjoy the feeling of security provided by the one who had made him fall in the first place?

Fate was so unfair. But right now, Kurapika could hardly care. For he...

...was sliding into darkness.

End chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fear was something Kuroro had never experienced. Even when walking on the boundary between life and death, he felt only anticipation, not fear. To him, fear only had a meaning when it was written on the face of his victims. But then, what was this unknown feeling that was overwhelming him when Kurapika fainted in his arms? 

Thoughts of losing the boy to death, of those beautiful eyes never opening again all rushed in, so strong that his mind went blank for a few seconds. However, years of self-control weren't just for nothing. The flash of panic died as quickly as it came, returned him to his normal calmness. Kuroro exhaled in relief as he felt the boy's faint pulse. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breathe since the moment the boy fainted. 

He lowered Kurapika to the ground and went to turn on the light. He knew that somehow, Kurapika had been hurt. But when he turned back to the boy, he still wasn't prepared to see Kurapika's shirt had been soaked with blood at his side. Kuroro kneeled down to examine the wound more closely, and was surprised to find his hand shaking. This injury should have been healed completely by the healing chain, but still it was bleeding severely. He knew very clearly what had happened, and also knew that he had nearly killed the boy by his violence.

"I'm sorry." Kuroro whispered to the unconscious boy, a heavy feeling swamping in his chest. All was because of a moment of losing control. He let the boy lean to him and called the book and the healing chain. The wound on Kurapika's side was cured the second time in the day, only now much more slower.

Kurapika's lips were bleeding, probably when he bit himself. Kuroro's eyes traveled down the boy's arms to his bruised wrists, and winced. He gave those bruised wrists each a soft kiss as if wanting to apologize, then let the healing chain take care of those minor wounds as well. 

The book disappeared and Kuroro sighed. Even though all wounds had been healed, it seemed that he had harmed Kurapika's still recovering nen further. This wouldn't do anything good to the boy's health, if not making his recovering took more time than needed. Besides... the heavy feeling in his chest still didn't ease. It was easy enough to erase the marks of his violence physically, but how could he heal all the wounds he inflicted on the boy's soul and heart?

Gathering the boy into his arms, Kuroro carried him back to his room. At the door, he cast a sad glance back at the burnt out candle on the table. It wasn't how he wanted this dinner to end. He did put effort into making this dinner. As childish as it was, he did enjoy seeing Kurapika's face lit up when taking the first bit. He truly didn't want to hurt the boy.

As he put Kurapika back on his bed, a sigh escaped his lips again. On the bed, Kurapika looked so small and fragile. There was no longer the calm and cold facade of a blacklist hunter. Lying before Kuroro now was only a child, pale with exhaustion and tear strains on his cheeks.

His hand reached out to touch the boy's cheek, but he hesitated. In the end, Kuroro turned away. He knew that he wanted Kurapika, not just his body, but also his heart, his soul, his everything. How Kuroro wished he could just act like he used to, just take then leave and give no thought over the consequence. Or if only he could just bind what he wanted at his side, strip it of all wings, put it in chains and never let it fly to the sky again.

But more than anything else, he did want Kurapika's happiness. Was it too late? Was he just wasting his time hoping for something that had been destroyed forever by his own hands?

"Kuroro?" Kurapika stirred and opened his eyes. The boy tried to sit up, but failed. 

Almost instantly, Kuroro sat down on the bed and took the boy's hand. "You're awake? How do you feel?"

"What... happened? Why am I so tired?" Kurapika asked with a slurring voice.

"I'm sorry." Kuroro said earnestly, feeling guilt start to come back.

"For what?"

But if he told Kurapika the truth, would it give the boy fear of his actions and thus make the boy run away? "... Just sleep, you need rest." In the end, he didn't really answered Kurapika's question.

"But..."

"Don't ask anything." Kuroro leaned down, his lips brush slightly against the boy's forehead. "I know you're worry, but please don't. Everything will be alright."

"You promise?"

"I... promise."

"Good." Kurapika murmured. His eyes flew shut as he surrendered himself to sleep.

Kuroro retreated to his room. His mood somehow had sunk lower. He was used to lying and being lied to, but just thinking of how his promise was close to a lie, he felt a deep pain in his heart. Could everything return to normal and be fine again? He knew it couldn't. Nothing would be fine when he had crossed the line that was forbidden to cross, even for the leader of the Genei Ryodan.

What would tomorrow store for them? Kuroro wasn't sure. He stayed in bed for a long time, but couldn't feel asleep. Kuroro wasn't used to feeling this much insecurity. He always had been able to control his destiny, and even others', but it seemed since he met Kurapika, he was slowly losing sight of the road he had chosen for him and the Genei Ryodan.

It was all frightening.

***

It was pass midnight now, but sleep didn't come to Kuroro.

The room was dark. The shut window and close curtain made it impossible for any light to get in from outside. The sounds of the running clock and waves clashing to the shore out side weren't enough to tear apart the heavy silence in the room. 

Kuroro turned again. His eyes had become used to the dark. In darkness, he could see clearly the outlines and vague shapes of the furniture. Although he knew that staring into darkness wouldn't bring him any good thought, but every time he closed his eyes, Kurapika appeared in his head. It was torturing.

Still, there was something nagging at his mind, as if his mind was screaming at him that something wasn't right. Kuroro tried to will his thought into that direction, but every time he was close to it, his thought returned to the beginning.

Suddenly he heard some noises like footsteps. Kuroro jolted up into a sitting position, not creating a single sound. He immediately put on guard and listened carefully.

The noise stopped. Kuroro couldn't help wondering if he indeed didn't hear anything. But after a while, the noise continued, this time, it was clearly footsteps approaching his room.

His body tensed, Kuroro waited for the intruder to act first, but in the end, surprise replaced suspicion as he heard the hesitating knocks on the door.

Kuroro relaxed. An enemy struggling to attack him would never knock on the door. In the house, except him, there was only Kurapika, but what was the boy doing here in the middle of the night? He turned on the lamp at the head of his bed, and then left the bed to open the door. He wasn't really surprise now to see Kurapika standing there, but the boy startled when seeing him. It seemed Kurapika hadn't been sure that he would open the door.

"It's late, why aren't you in bed now?" Kuroro asked, a little harshly. With the injured nen, Kurapika now need rest than ever.

"Kuroro, I..." Kurapika hesitated, his right hand playing with his other sleeve, discomfort painted clearly on his face.

"What? Do you need anything?"

"No, I just..." Kurapika looked down.

Kuroro lift Kurapika's chin up. Staring into the boy's eyes, he knew that to Kurapika, this night was also a sleepless night. Kurapika's eyes were huge, seeming to beg him for something, but Kuroro couldn't read the silent message.

He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the boy's lips, feeling the other's body slightly trembling. Was it because of the cold? "Anything important would wait for tomorrow. Now, return to bed. You need rest."

Kurapika jerked his head away from Kuroro's hand. The boy fell silent for nearly a minute, then he nodded. "I'm sorry that I woke you up this late just for nothing. I'll return to my room now."

"Do you need me to take you back to your room?"

"No." Kurapika refused and walked away.

Kuroro stared after the boy until he disappeared from his sight. He frowned slightly. Kurapika looked so tired and... lonely. For a moment, he even wanted to take the boy into his arms and make sure that no one and nothing in the world would harm that delicate being.

But, as he closed the door, Kuroro couldn't hold back a sigh. What right did he have to enter Kurapika's life? Could the hands that only know blood and death manage a gesture of love? Was the power that had only created havoc and destruction enough to protect and heal what it had destroyed?

He sat down on the floor, leaning to the bed. Here in darkness, far away from vicious battles and bloodshed, all what he desired now was only to embrace a person. But the line between love and hatred, the wall that separated a blacklist hunter and a criminal seemed so thick, and painful to cross.

The night seemed like eternity, each second passed like years. No real thoughts formed in his head, Kuroro just stared into darkness. He had no idea how much time had passed. Suddenly, a noise jerked him out of the hollow feeling that was slowly overwhelming him with emptiness.

Kuroro stood up and went to open the door. He was a little surprise and curious to know the source of the noise. He didn't expect to see Kurapika out side his room. The boy was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees, back leaning to the wall beside his door.

"Kurapika?" The boy startled at his name. His head snapped up, then he looked a way with shame in his eyes.

"Kurapika, what are you doing here?" Kuroro asked and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Nothing." The boy mumbled, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"And you expect me to take that? Didn't I tell you to go back to your room?"

"I can do whatever I want."

"Including sitting here in the middle of the night?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fine." Kuroro stood up and said harshly. The boy's stubbornness annoyed him. However, he couldn't move from his spot as he caught the sight of a tear rolling down Kurapika's cheek.

Suddenly understand, he got to his knees again and gathered Kurapika into his arms. He wasn't surprised that there was no resistance. "I'm sorry for being so harshly." He whispered and stroked the boy's hair. "If something bothered you, tell me. I don't want to see you bearing all of this alone."

Kurapika started to shake. The boy's arms crept up to wrap around his back as he mumbled incoherent words. Kuroro had to strain his hearing to catch them.

"I didn't want this, but I... I couldn't..."

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?"

"No..." The boy cried faintly to his chest. "Please. I know I have no right to ask, but... please don't let me be alone, just for tonight."

Kuroro tightened his hold on the boy. Those words cut to him like razors. Suddenly the questions that had been bothering him became meaningless. It was too late to wonder if he had the right to step into the boy's life, for he already did.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you alone." He whispered, feeling like lying, but knowing the desire to protect was real.

Noting Kurapika's faint gasp of discomfort, he quickly released the boy. Ignoring Kurapika's protest, he rolled the boy's sleeve up and frown when he looked at the bruises on his arm. "You had fallen on your way to come here." He said accusingly.

"It's nothing, it doesn't hurt." Kurapika replied, pulled his sleeves down and stood up.

"Forget it." Kuroro swept Kurapika into his arms and carried him into his room. "You just got hurt too much today. I don't trust you to go out of my sight."

Kurapika protested, but he didn't make any resistance. Kuroro put the boy on his bed, and lied down behind him. He pulled the blanket over them, and sighed, feeling peaceful for the first time in the night.

Kurapika's body was tensed. The boy was like some scared, wounded animal that was ready to bolt in fear of its predator. Kuroro rested his arm over the boy's body. "Relax. I won't hurt you. Or do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

After a long silence, Kurapika did relax. "Oh, fuck it." The boy muttered, surprising Kuroro, but he was even more surprised when the boy snuggled close to him and immediately fell asleep.

Kuroro idly toyed with the hair at the back of the boy's head and smiled. 

Later, when he thought back, he would be amazed how easily sleep had claimed him. The only thing he was aware of before his eyes slid shut was the sound of Kurapika's peaceful breath and the feeling of a warm, much smaller body against his own.

***

When Kuroro woke up, it was already near noon. He had never waked up so late, but it was still the best morning he had ever have.

Kuroro didn't remember the last time he woke up with someone beside him. He had always been a solitary being, he didn't trust people enough to have a lover, and with the few ones he trusted, he didn't want to get attachment to them. 

This morning wasn't like any morning he had had in years. The feeling of peacefulness, of being with somebody, of being whole suddenly made all the glory of battles, pleasure of killing and collecting treasures from blood and death all seem to have no meaning.

He sat up but didn't leave the bed. Instead, he settled on watching the sleeping beauty beside him. As if feeling his gaze, Kurapika stirred and opened his eyes tiredly. He looked confused at first, but as soon as his half closed eyes moved to Kuroro, they widened. The boy nearly jolted up and clutched the blanket tightly at his chest.

"Sleeping beauty, finally you wake up, but why are you so horrified?" Kuroro asked with a fake dramatic voice. 

"Whwhawhtawhat diddd we do?" The boy squeaked, a rosy color decorating his cheeks

Kuroro couldn't help chuckling.

"WHAT did we do?" Kurapika raised his voice, demanding with a little more anger, then as he was replied with only chuckles, his anger seemed to rise up. Clutching Kuroro's front shirt and shook, mindless that the blanket had slid off him in the progress, Kurapika nearly screamed furiously. "DAMN IT! Why don't you answer me? You'd better answer me or else..."

The look on Kurapika's face was priceless. Kuroro did something he had never thought he would do. He burst out laughing.

To be continued...

... please read and review... um should I say it in the beginning of this chapter... I wish I knew how to say to readers like everybody does. I know I'm bad with words, but I really want to say something. Well,... um... review please, let me know what you think about this fic... Should I say something more... I can't think of anything *sweatdrop*

*give up*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What are you laughing for?" Kurapika scowled, half angry, half embarrassed. Waking up beside Kuroro had got him into a state of panic, but that moment ended quickly. Suddenly being aware that he was still full clothed, he blushed.

Kuroro's eyes still hadn't leave him, the tenderness shown in them made him warm inside, yet at the same time cut into him like sharp razors. Kurapika looked down and bit his lips. How he wished Kuroro would looked at him with cold and indifferent eyes like before. He looked up, but the man had left the bed.

"I... yesterday..." Kurapika hesitated. He remembered fainting in the other's arms, but after that his memory was like a blank sheet. Kuroro had opened the window. The wind swirled in, carrying with its the smell of sea that had become familiar to Kurapika. Kuroro turned back and looked at him questioningly but words just couldn't leave his throat. Why on earth did he wake up beside the Genei Ryodan's leader?

It seemed that Kuroro had understood his silence and uneasiness, as the man smiled softly and returned to the bed. 

"Last night? Don't you remember anything? You had come to me and showed me that you didn't want to be alone."

"That's not right! I..." Kurapika intended to say he would never do anything like that, but memories flooded back before he could finish his words.

No, they were not really memories. They were just fragments of emotions. It was the warmth of a hand on his cheek. It was the feeling of completion when the forbidden word "love" was finally confessed. And most of all, it was the searing pain when nightmare visited him in his sleep. The nightmare awakened in him memories of burn grass on the blood-soaked grasslands. The pain of helplessness blended with panic when from under the graves, passed away people woke up and turned their empty eye sockets to him, demanding revenge and throwing vituperative words at him for having walked on the wrong road.

Panic had swallowed every thought. Burning in him was only a desire to search for  peacefulness. In his dream, he had run for so very long under a bloody sky. He had run to find the only one that could give him what he wanted most at that moment. He had come to Kuroro, how bitter, as...

"Kurapika, stop thinking so much." Suddenly the back of a hand touched his face, startling him.

Kuroro was smiling, but his eyes spoke only of sadness. "What happened had happened already. Spare your poor brain of unnecessary thoughts."

"..." Kurapika muttered some incoherent words, then fell silent.

"This lunch, what do you want to have?" Kuroro startled him once more time.

"What?"

"You don't intend to starve to death, do you?" Kuroro made a move of his head towards the clock on the wall. "At this time it's too late for breakfast, but too early for making lunch. So... oh well, do you want to go to the town near here with me? We may have lunch there if you want. You're still weak, but if you don't use nen, it won't be harmful. And open air might be good for you."

"There's a town near here?"

"If we go by car, we'll reach it in twenty minutes."

"I thought this building must be in the middle of no where, isolated from everything. What if people suspect?"

"What for? Everyone knows Kazuto, the owner of this house and this beach was a successful business man, but he doesn't like people and is very bad at communication with others."

"Oh..."

"So? Do you want to go?"

There was a conflict inside his mind. Kurapika knew he shouldn't do every thing Kuroro suggested. But Kuroro would never tell him where he was, so he might just seize this chance to find out.

"I'll go with you." Kurapika answered and left the bed. He staggered at first, then was steadied by Kuroro's hand of his left arm.

"Can you chance clothes alone?"

"I can." He scowled and pried Kuroro's hand off him.

"Fine, fine. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I know." Kurapika scowled again.  His logic told him that his blood should have been boiling by now, as he had shown his weak and vulnerable side to his foe. But right now, all what he felt was only embarrassment.

"You can change here. I'll go to your room." Kuroro handed him some clothes, took his own and then walked out.

Kurapika remained frozen in the room for some very long seconds, on his hands were Kuroro's clothes and on his mind was only the image of himself in Kuroro's ridiculous coat and with Kuroro's book in hand.

But then, it was really ridiculous. Kuroro gave him a tight shirt and leather trousers. Did the man really expect him to wear those things? And how the hell did this type of clothes get into the wardrobe of the infamous Genei Ryodan's leader?

On the clothes was lingering a faint smell. Kuroro pressed his face to the rough fabric and breathed in that familiar scent of the man he had...

He blushed and put the garments down. What was he thinking? It couldn't be more ridiculous. Suddenly afraid of his own thoughts and actions, Kurapika quickly dressed, trying his best not to think of Kuroro's scent enveloping him, and the image of himself in the tight clothes.

But in the end, the tight shirt wasn't really tight, and the leather trousers were a little too long for his liking.

Kurapika heard Kuroro's voice calling him downstairs. He left the room, annoyed a little as he could still feel his side throbbing dully. Outside, Kuroro was waiting for him beside a small, but expensive-looking car.

"So a date then?" Kuroro asked.

Kurapika didn't know how to answer. The guilt of going out with his enemy came back. But of course, he had a reason for doing that. He would never let anyone manipulate him. He must know where he was, or...

Kuroro opened the door and let Kurapika sit beside him on the front row. "I think you know this town."

"What?"

"You might have been there. This town was only some miles away from the town that the first round of the hunter exams last year took place."

"Ah..."

Or what?

***

They went along the seashore. From the car looking out, Kurapika could see the beach spreading out to the horizon and the frail line where the see met the sky. He brushed away a curl of hair from his eyes, and settled back to stare at the repeated and boring scene before them.

At his side, Kuroro didn't say anything. The man wasn't looking at him, only focus on the road, but for some reason, Kurapika couldn't stop himself from glancing at the man from time to time. It must have been only 10 minutes, but to him, it felt like they had gone through the time of many centuries. He didn't even know what he was feeling; this silence was both peaceful and uncomfortable.

The first house had come into sight; they had reached the outskirt of the town. Though the houses on two sides of the road were still few, the sight of them had made the outside scene become less dull.

"We have reached that town." Kuroro suddenly said. Kurapika startled, his elbow slid away from the glass of window and hit its frame hard.

"Chain boy, why are you so absent-minded this morning?" Kuroro couldn't help a smile, then he continued. "From this town if you go along the coast, you will reach the town where your Hunter exam took place, but if you go by sea, you will save much more time."

"Aren't you afraid that I might escape?" Kurapika asked quietly.

The car stopped. Kuroro turned to him, anger reflected in his eyes. "You think that I'm imprisoning you?" The man said harshly. "Who do you think you are?"

"An insect in the web of a spider?" Kurapika let out a humorless laugh.

Kuroro gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles became almost white. Kurapika had thought the man would snap. Half of him hoped that Kuroro would kill him for making the man angry, half of him waited for Kuroro to tell him his thoughts were just irrational.

"Maybe you're right." Kuroro said.

It was definitely not what Kurapika had expected. He snapped his head up and stared at Kuroro. "What?"

"Be more careful. Put up your guard, watch your back, and stay alert. Don't let yourself be devoured by this spider." 

The voice was cold and harsh, but blending into them was some kind of vague self-hatred. Kurapika felt shocked, and then guilty. His words had somehow hurt Kuroro. He looked down at his folded hands on his laps, feeling low and depressed. "Kuroro, I'm sorry."

Kuroro was silent, and then he sighed. "It's never been your fault. Maybe I shouldn't have said all of those things too." His hand left the wheel to place on Kurapika's. "I know you're still suspicious, but just look, today is a beautiful day. Forget everything and enjoy yourself, just for a day."

Kurapika hesitated, then looked up. Kuroro's hand had left his, and now the man was back to focusing only on the road again. Kuroro's hair was down, like this, the man was more like an angel than a messenger of death and destruction. The thought made him chuckled.

Kuroro glanced at him, surprised.

"Right now, you're not..." Kurapika whispered. 

"What do you mean?"

"Kuroro, you're right. Today is a beautiful day. Such a beautiful day shouldn't be destroyed by anything, right?"

The feeling of peacefulness he had felt when being near Kuroro on the last few days returned. Kurapika still didn't know if that peacefulness was fake, but right now it was not important. Even if everything was a lie, in this moment, he didn't want to run away from the selfishness that would let him enjoy that sweet and beautiful lie.

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone for reading and reviewing this fic. You're all so wonderful 

I'm really sorry for the slow update. I'm writing very slow _ 

Bleeding Heart12: I'm very happy to hear that someone really wants to post my story in their site ^_^


End file.
